In the related art, it has been known that a vehicular lamp is configured to reflect and control light emitted from a first light emitting element that is lit in a first lighting mode and light emitted from a second light emitting element that is lit in a second lighting mode by a reflector.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-170629 describes a reflector in a vehicular lamp in which a first reflector configured to reflect and control light emitted from a first light emitting element and a second reflector configured to reflect and control light emitted from a second light emitting element are disposed such that the second reflector is positioned on the rear side of the first reflector.
In the vehicular lamp described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-170629, the first reflector is formed of a light-transmitting material, and a light reflective region and a light transmitting region are formed on the front surface of the first reflector. Further, the light reflected from the second reflector is configured to transmit the first reflector in the light transmitting region.